


Dreams Come True

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Red relax at her apartment after a long mission. Red sleeps on the couch, but when Liz catches him dreaming about her, she invites him into her bed.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I re-blogged on Tumblr. GIFs of James Spader in bed or sleeping: https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com  
> Red looks absolutely adorable, and I LOVE the one where he’s in his undies on the bed (from the movie Jack’s Back). That one drives me crazy! So hot.

Liz and Red were sitting on her couch together after a long arduous mission earlier in the day. They’d had supper and washed up, and now they were just relaxing after a hard day’s work. They were so exhausted, they arranged for Red to stay overnight on her couch. He was just wearing a short-sleeved undershirt and light grey boxer-briefs. Liz thought he looked sexy like that, but she didn’t say anything for fear of making things awkward between them. She was in a short-sleeved nightshirt. They ran out of things to talk about and were now sitting in comfortable silence. Liz yawned and then Red yawned.

“I don’t know if there’s anything on TV, but we could flip channels.” Liz said, then she glanced at Red, who was dozing off.

Liz smiled and watched him as his eyes closed and he rested his head against the back of the couch.

“Okay. Time for bed. Come on, lie down.” Liz said, getting up and grabbing the throw blanket.

Red didn’t argue; he laid down on his side and adjusted the soft cushion under his head. Lizzie lovingly placed the blanket over him and began tucking him in on the couch, much to his amusement. She fussed over the blanket so it covered his feet and then his shoulder.

“Night, Red. Have a good sleep.” Liz said softly.

“Night, sweetheart.” Red said sleepily.

Liz smiled and watched him for a few moments, then she went to her room. She got into bed and sighed contentedly. She felt safe and cozy with Red staying at her apartment with her. Liz soon drifted off to sleep. Since they’d gone to bed early, Liz woke up around 11:30 p.m. feeling rested. She tried unsuccessfully to go back to sleep, but then she decided to get up and see if Red was awake so that they could chat. Liz threw back the blankets and pulled her nightie down, then she went out into the living room. She paused and watched Red, who was sleeping. He’d pushed the blanket down to his knees. Liz took the opportunity to survey the bulge in his underwear. She bit her lip excitedly and felt aroused. She wanted to just keep staring, but she jumped nervously when he stirred. Red sighed and stretched, sprawling on the couch; he stayed still again and continued sleeping, but Liz noticed that the bulge in his underwear was becoming larger. He was getting an erection, and it turned her on so much, she was suddenly aching for stimulation between her legs. Liz didn’t know what to do; she could just stand here and watch, or wake him, or go back to bed. Red’s hand instinctively went down to grasp his erection overtop of his boxer briefs.

“Mm…Zzie…” Red murmured in his sleep.

Liz blushed. Did he just say her name? Was he dreaming about her? She was in shock. The fridge made a noise from the kitchen at that moment, and Red woke up; he was startled by her presence, especially as he realized his hand was on his crotch and he was hard.

“Oh! Lizzie, is anything the matter?” Red said, pulling the blanket up to his waist.

“—Uh no! Nothing. I just couldn’t get back to sleep.” Liz said.

They stared at each other for several moments, with Red wondering how much Lizzie saw or heard, and Liz wondering what she should say or do.

“Um…Red…” Liz said.

“…Yes?” Red asked, feeling embarrassed.

“I um…I feel…” She began.

“Uncomfortable? I’m terribly sorry, it seems you caught me in the middle of a sexy dream.” He said.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable…What or _who_ was it about?” She asked softly.

Red chuckled embarrassedly.

“I don’t think you’d want to hear about it.” He said.

“Yeah I do.” She said interestedly.

Red froze, at a loss for words. Lizzie stepped closer and knelt beside the couch.

“Was it about me?” She asked hopefully.

Red hesitated for some time.

“Yes, actually, it was. I apologize if that’s weird.” He said.

“Oh Red. It’s not weird, it’s sexy.” She said earnestly, putting her hand on his arm.

“Is it?” He asked, astonished.

“Hell yes. I’m _very_ attracted to you. I’ve been waiting for this.” She said breathily, then she slowly slipped her hand underneath the blanket.

Liz found Red’s manhood and gently began rubbing it to make it hard again.

“ _Oh_ …” Red moaned in both surprise and pleasure.

Liz was so horny now, she wanted to jump on him.

“Does that feel good?” Liz purred.

Red exhaled and closed his eyes blissfully.

“Yes.” Red said distractedly.

“Mmm you’re so big and hard…” Liz said lustfully.

Liz paused to move the blanket down, out of the way, then she slid her hand under Red’s waistband to grasp his bare cock. He gave a low moan and gently pushed into her hand.

“Good god… _Lizzie_ …” Red moaned breathily as her hand encircled his erection; she moved it up and down, and then gently over the tip.

“You like that, don’t you, Red.” Liz said seductively.

He made a throaty sound as she lightly pumped his cock, just under the head of it.

“ _Yes_.” He breathed.

“Do you want to fuck me? I’m wet and ready for you.” She said in a sultry tone.

“Yes, Lizzie. Oh god yes.” He said intensely, thrusting into her hand.

“Let’s do it on the bed.” She said urgently.

Red felt Lizzie’s hand withdraw from his underwear and he missed the stimulation already, but he knew making love was going to be infinitely better. He quickly got up and followed her into the bedroom. She turned the lamp on and stripped her nightie off in front of him. He was pleasantly stunned for a few moments as he took in the sight of her beautiful naked body, but then he snapped out of it and took his undershirt and underwear off. Liz checked Red out and stared lustfully at his erection. She felt herself become even more aroused. In fact, she couldn’t remember ever experiencing this level of arousal. Liz crawled onto the bed, then she turned and laid on her back; she spread her legs wide.

“Come here.” Liz beckoned.

Red promptly got on the bed and on top of Lizzie. He settled between her legs, lowering himself to press his shaft against her warm moist flesh. The sexiest moan sounded from her throat as he pressed against her. She began humping him and pulling his butt closer. Liz was already weak with pleasure, so when Red reached down and guided his tip along her slick opening, she trembled and almost climaxed.

“Red, you drive me crazy. I need you.” Liz said pleadingly.

“I need you too. More than anything.” Red said breathily.

Liz felt Red enter her, and he began gently nudging deeper, coating himself with her wetness. She never felt so gratified before; finally making love with Red was perfect in every way, and she felt complete. Red was thrilled to be on top of Lizzie, inside her and giving her pleasure. She was moaning softly and rubbing his back as he went deeper. He never imagined this would happen; that they would finally consummate their intense relationship. It was beautiful and he was savouring it with every fibre of his being. Lizzie made little mewls of bliss as he thrust into her at a steady pace.

“Oh my god…” Liz purred weakly; Red was gliding in and out, rubbing her g-spot and she just kept getting wetter.

“Mm…it feels so good, baby…” Red rumbled.

“Mm!” She whimpered in response as he thrust faster.

Liz brought her knees up higher at Red’s sides and held onto his shoulders as he put more weight on her. She loved the intimacy of their bodies pressed together and he had better leverage for quick thrusting. He nuzzled close to the side of her head and she heard his heavy breathing, which turned her on. Liz was reaching new heights of pleasure as she felt Red stimulating both her g-spot and her clit. He was grinding into her, pressing and rubbing her clit with his body while his cock rubbed her slick walls. She quivered all over and clutched his shoulders.

Red felt Lizzie tightening on his cock and he heard her rapid breathing along with her tiny whimpers. She suddenly tensed up and whined, staying rigid as she orgasmed. It was the sweetest, sexiest thing he’d ever experienced. His precious Lizzie was climaxing beneath him. He almost came but he somehow managed to hold off. Red relished Lizzie’s moan as she settled down from her first orgasm. She pulled him closer and writhed against him, meeting his thrusts; she wanted more.

“Ohh yeah…harder…” Liz moaned breathily, digging her nails into Red’s back.

Red groaned in response, and he thrust faster and harder. Liz was in ecstasy as Red strived to make them both come. Their fluids mixed so that he was slipping in and out, and his thrusting was so quick, she was getting almost constant stimulation. He grunted and they were both breathless.

“Lizzie…I’m going to come…” Red breathed.

“Yes! Come in me!” Liz mewled breathlessly; she held him more tightly, hoping he wouldn’t pull out.

Liz was excitedly anticipating Red’s orgasm and she was right there on the brink, too. Their pleasure mirrored each other’s and they climbed to the peak together. Liz mewled and tensed up as she felt her second orgasm overwhelm her. Red thrust into Lizzie’s very tight slippery walls, then he lost his rhythm and stayed deep inside her as he started coming. He groaned loudly as he felt the exquisite release; he spurted repeatedly into her, filling her with his semen. Liz felt the subtle throbbing sensation as Red’s cock pulsated against her walls, and it made her go through another wave of her orgasm. They both exhaled and started catching their breath; Red shuddered, which Liz found adorable. She smiled and hugged him. After a long hug, she loosened her grip and he lifted up so they could look at each other.

Red looked down at Lizzie’s radiant, smiling face, and he kissed her passionately. She hummed softly into the kiss and rubbed his back. When their kiss ended, they smiled at each other again.

“I love you, Red.” Liz said quietly.

Red was pleasantly surprised by her declaration of love.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said earnestly.

Liz reached up and caressed his cheeks, then she pulled him closer for another kiss.

“I want our relationship to be like this from now on.” She said.

“So do I!” He said, then he chuckled.

Red kissed Lizzie as she giggled, then he gently slipped out of her and rolled off to the side. She immediately snuggled against him, with her arm over him. Liz rested her cheek on the front of Red’s shoulder and he idly stroked her arm. She smiled contentedly and closed her eyes, then she felt a delicate kiss on her head, which made her smile even more.

“Do you think you can get back to sleep now, sweetheart?” Red said playfully.

“Yeah I feel much more relaxed now.” Liz said giddily.

“Good. I do too.” He said.

Liz hugged Red, squeezing him lovingly for a moment, then they closed their eyes and relaxed until they fell asleep.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Finally some inspiration! I've had no inspiration lately, plus I got caught up in some tedious, time-consuming tasks. Not to mention the canon is frustrating me again. No Lizzington material there. *sigh*  
> I also have to catch up reading Lizzington fan fics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
